Total Randomosity In The Realm Of Naruto
by KimichiRamen
Summary: Well, what's there to say? Just a compilation of idiotic and hopefully funny blurbs from the Naruto cast!
1. Chapter 1

1. Sakura: I'm BUSY Sasuke! Go play with Ino!

2. Sasuke: (singing) Whatcha gonna do with all my humps, all my lumps...

Fan girls: Nosebleed.

3. Naruto: No thanks, I can't eat ramen anymore. I'm on the low carb diet.

4. All: (pointing at Naruto who's crying in a corner) Sasuke: What is UP with those stupid whisker marks?  
Sakura: Oh my god Naruto, you're such a STALKER.  
Hinata: Naruto, you ugly piece of crap, take a breath mint!

5. Sakura: (walking in on a very YAOI Naru/Sasu moment) Oh. My. God.  
Sasuke: Go away Sakura. No smelly girls allowed!((giggles)  
Naruto:(just in it for ramen)

6.Konohamaru: Out of the way Naruto! You're SO two years ago. (following behind Kakashi with a bunch of fan girls)

7. Sakura: OH. MY. GOD. INO, LOOK AT HER BUTT!  
Ino: Its so BIG!  
Naruto:(whips on some sunglasses and strikes a pose) I like BIG BUTTS.  
Hinata:(scantily clad and dancing around Naruto, shaking her "groove thang)

8. Kakashi:(pulls off facemask) SEE HOW HIDEOUSLY I AM DISFIGURED! (zooms in on his tiny scar)  
Naruto+Sasuke:(sweat drop)  
Fan girls: (nosebleed)

9. Zabuza: Hey, has anyone ever noticed that my pants look like a cow?

10. Naruto: SEXY NO JUTSU!  
Shikamaru: No Naruto! I STILL won't sleep with you!

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING! I plan on doing about 10 per chapter, so you keep coming back, you hear! Oh ya, review please!


	2. The Ramenator 2

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with it! It may not be as funny as you would expect, but... wait, what am I saying!

Oh and a big shout out to Amanda, my first reviewer!

1. Sasuke: (dancing with Gwen Stefani's Harajuku Girls) This shi isbananas, B A N A N A S!

2. Naruto: Hey Iruka-Sensei, what's up? OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE!  
Iruka: Now, now Naruto, it's perfectly natural. In fact, why don't you join us?  
Sasuke: ONE OF US, ONE OF US!  
Naruto: (screams, pukes, runs away)

3. Sasuke: Hey Naruto... (sucks on a lollipop)  
Naruto: Yeah, wha... SASUKE! AAAAAAAAHHH! (runs away)  
Sasuke: (wearing a leather Speedo) What?

4. Shikamaru: Hey Chouji! Will you run through the town naked if I give you a donut?  
NEXT DAY: AAAAAAAAAAH! CHOUJI! PULL UP YOUR DAMN PANTS!  
Sasuke: (nosebleed)

5. Sakura: Hmmmmm, I COULD buy some Shinobi gear, but that lip gloss IS eyecatching.

6. Kakashi: (not wearing a shirt and blasting music) PEACE OUT! FOE RIZZALE!

7. Gaara: Oh MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!  
Naruto: What's your problem!  
Gaara: The new Hilary Duff Album is out!

8. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke all walking together:  
Naruto: Come on guys, let's bounce!  
Shikamaru: Peace out bitces!  
Sasuke: (points to his Uchiha fan) Represent!

9. Naruto: OKAY! Who was in my stash!  
Sasuke: (bloodshot eyes) FEEEEEEEELINGS WOAH WOAH WOAH!

10. Sakura: Hey do you guys wanna go to that new Wacdonald's place?  
Hinata, Ino: Yeah, sure.  
(Walk in and see Kagome and her friends hitting on Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru)  
Sakura: Back off whore!  
Kagome: (snaps fingers) Oh yeah, you gonna make me beatch?  
All: (pounce on eachother)  
Naruto: Be right back!  
(comes back wearing a striped ref's shirt and dragging a kiddie pool full of mud)  
Sasuke and Shikamaru: WOOO YEAH!

Hey guys! Keep reading! And if you're mad that I keep making Sasuke gay, just think about it. He never shows any emotion towards any chicks! (even if they are totally hot) And with all of these yaoi fanfics going around(not that I read them, but to my dismay there are pictures EVERYWHERE) its just so believable! Please keep reading and be sure to review!


	3. This Is Goodbye! sob

Uh Hi! This is Kansashi! Due to the amount of ahem cranial strain involved in creating my Naruto fics.  
Naruto: He means he's lazy!  
Kansashi: Shush! Anyways, I'm too glares at Naruto overtaxed to keep continually coming up with ideas that haven't already been taken by the millions of other authors and authoresses using this Naruto fan fic idea, so, instead, I am going to join the masses into an easier.  
Naruto: LAZY!  
Kansashi: Quiet you! Ok, so I'm going to be doing a Naruto "I Double Dare You" Game show, so I can get ideas from you, my readers! Muahahaha!

Thanks for reading my Randomness, and I hope to see your comments and ideas on my game show segment! 


End file.
